


One Small Candle Is Enough

by Ghost_Child42



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Depression, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Child42/pseuds/Ghost_Child42
Summary: Do you know about the butterfly effect? How one action could lead to different events happening in the future. How one candle could cause a whole building or place to burn to the ground.Agate sure knew it.A one shot based off an rp I had.
Kudos: 3





	One Small Candle Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is a one shot I made a long time ago after getting motivation to write from rping with my friends! This story is a bad end kinda timeline from the rp we we're having that involves one of my Steven Universe ocs, Purple Agate. Also please excuse any spelling mistakes. Anyways please enjoy! 
> 
> I will also be editing this since I'm brand new to posting here!
> 
> [WARNING CONTAINS SUICIDE AND DEPRESSING THOUGHTS]

Do you know about the butterfly effect? How one action could lead to different events happening in the future. How one candle could cause a whole building or place to burn to the ground.

Agate sure knew it. 

It was late at night. Agate was in her room, sitting at her desk writing papers. She had remembered that night as it had happened yesterday. It was already 2 months since it happened. Her dreams were always filled with the memories of that night. The night she had shattered her own pearl under her diamonds order. She had drowned in the guilt for so long that she hadn't been able to make her plan to come true. Her plans to ruin everything her diamond ever knew no matter the price. She stopped writing papers as she had remembered that night all over again. 

"If you have no trouble harming your diamond, I'm sure you'll have no trouble shattering your pearl." Her diamonds words had echoed through her mind as she had went to the innocent pearl that was poofed and laying defenseless on the ground.

She had lifted her foot up and paused before bringing it down on the pearl. The only thing left was a shattered pearl and the memories of a pearl that had once lived.

She came back to reality when tears started to fall down her cheeks slowly. She wiped them off with her arm and went and sat on her bed. 

That one slap to her diamonds face. 

The small candle that had fell. 

Her Pearl's death.

The fire that had started to grow.

Agates grief.

The fire that started to engulf everything. 

Agate laid on her bed drowning in sorrow and guilt again. She looked to her side when she saw a syringe, her weapon. She then thought of a new plan. She got out of and grabbed a pen and started to write on one of her papers. Once she had finished writing she went and grabbed her syringe.

Agate then stood in the middle of her room. She held the syringe in her hand and took a deep breathe. 

"I'm sorry my diamond.. but it looks I'll be retiring early." The tears started to stream down her face as she finished her sentence. 

Agate brought her arm and hand down. The syringe stabbed right through her gem on her lower back. The cracks started to form and the gem had shattered. The pieces and tears left to fall to the ground as a reminder of a gem that used to exist.

The small candle that fell  
The fire that started to grow  
The fire that engulfed everything  
And   
The house that had burned down with the flames leaving the proof and memories that it had existed.

Have you heard of the butterfly effect. That one action could change the future. That one small candle could burn down a building or place. 

Agate sure knew it.


End file.
